Reencuentro Amoroso
by Anime-love0001
Summary: One-short: Han pasado 10 años desde que Ib y Garry se conocieron, Ib ya es una adulta mientras Garry sigue teniendo la misma edad y sigue atrapado pero, ¿que pasaría si se volvieran a encontrar cuando Guertena le de una oportunidad a Garry? Pésimo Summary


**Hola! Ahora vengo a traerles este One-short del juego Ib la niña oscura espero les guste ya que no soy tan buena escribiendo fics, bueno ahora a leer!**

* * *

Garry POV

Han pasado años desde que Ib ha crecido acaba de cumplir los 19 años, y yo saldré de este lugar para poder verla aunque sea una última vez, pero, yo veré a esa chica de la que me enamore hace 10 años, sé que muchos pensaran que soy un pedófilo al enamorarme de una niña de 9 años, pero ahora ya no es una niña, no señor Ib ya es una mujer estoy ansioso por verla de nuevo…

Fin Garry POV

Garry salió de sus pensamientos para después levantarse del piso al llamado de una dama de rojo…

-El amo Guertena te llama.-Aviso la dama de rojo que como siempre estaba sobre sus manos

-Gracias por el aviso iré a verlo.-Aviso Garry con una sonrisa caminando hacia donde la dama explico que estaba Guertena, para darle su libertad al fin después de tantos años atrapado en ese lugar, el lugar donde conoció a su amada Ib. Una vez que llego al lugar donde estaba Guertena se saludaron hablaron un rato hasta que llegó el momento que Garry espero siempre…

-Bueno jovencito es hora de que vuelvas a tu vida común buena suerte. -Aviso Guertena a Garry

-Gracias señor Guertena. -Respondió Garry con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-No agradezcas nada jovencito.-Dijo Guertena para después rociar un polvo sobre Garry desmayándolo.

Cuando Garry despertó vio que estaba en su apartamento el cual estaba lleno de polvo por los años que había estado sin uso. El chico se sentía muy feliz de poder estar en casa otra vez, cuando vio lo lleno que estaba de polvo no perdió más tiempo y se puso a hacer limpieza, después de un gran rato de hacer limpieza y haber terminado Garry escucho que el timbre sonaba…

-Me pregunto quien será…-Se preguntaba algo curioso para después abrir la puerta del pequeño apartamento y ver a una hermosa chica de 19 años vestida con falda roja, camisa blanca, un corbatín rojo en el pecho, cabello castaño hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos rojos…No había duda esa chica era Ib, su amada Ib

-¿I-Ib e-eres t-tu…?.- Pregunto Garry un poco sorprendido y ruborizado por la belleza de la chica

-Si soy yo…Garry.-Hablo Ib con la voz un poco más madura por la edad

-¡Oh Ib no sabes cuanto te he extrañado! .- Exclamo Garry, tanta fue su felicidad que abrazo a Ib como si no hubiera un mañana

-Garry…-Susurro Ib ruborizada por recibir un abrazo de aquel chico de quien estaba enamorada

-Perdoname Ib me emocione demasiado.-Se disculpó el chico con rubor en las mejillas

-No hay problema Garry no me molesta.-Dijo Ib con sinceridad

-Bueno…etto, ¿quieres entrar Ib?.-Pregunto Garry abriendo más la puerta del apartamento

-Gracias Garry.-Agradeció la chica entrando al apartamento

-No agradezcas Ib, siéntete en casa.-Dijo Garry cerrando la puerta del pequeño apartamento después de entrar

Ib y Garry se la pasaron platicando de cosas que les paso en la vida hasta que tocaron el tema del amor…

-¿Ib tu tienes novio?.-Pregunto el chico ansioso por la respuesta de su amada

-Pues no… y tu Garry, ¿tienes novia o una chica que te guste?.-Pregunto Ib

-Pues hay una chica muy linda que me gusta.-Respondió Garry ruborizado

-Y, ¿quien es la afortunada?.-Pregunto Ib un poco celosa y triste

-Pues…eres tu Ib.-Confeso Garry ruborizado

-Garry…tú también me gustas mucho.-Respondió Ib ruborizada

-Ib…-Susurro Garry acercándose al rostro de su amada depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, ambos estaban ruborizados por ese beso, era el primer beso de ambos y el beso que lo cambio todo, cuando se separaron…

-Ib tu…¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-Pregunto Garry ruborizado

-Me encantaría Garry.-Respondió Ib con una sonrisa ruborizada

Un año después Ib y Garry se casaron y tuvieron una hija a la que decidieron llamar Mary en honor a esa chica que a pesar de querer matarlos le tomaron cariño, ya que gracias a esa aventura ellos se habían conocido.

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado hasta la próxima .w.**


End file.
